Random Crack Fun Time
by Emily the Soaring Jaybird
Summary: Crack, randomness, crack, roleplay-based, crack, fun, crack, crack, and did I mention crack? Come join hetalia13canada, Serenity Prime, Feli da Pasta Luver, and me in our fun little random crack roleplay. Pure crack. Link to the roleplay is inside.


This is a story based on a roleplay based on livvykitty's fanfic, Never Give An Authoress Sugar. I do not own said fanfic or Hetalia.

* * *

Spain was practicing his bull riding when suddenly the bull grew wings and flew outside. Spain did the normal thing and started throwing millions of skittles down at the ground and yelled "TASTE THE RAINBOW!"

Prussia was being his awesome self when suddenly it started raining skittles. At closer look, it was just Spain riding a flying bull, throwing skittles down and yelling "TASTE THE RAINBOW!"

"Make me, bastard!" Romano called up as the skittles rained down.

Canada went down under the table to avoid getting hit by skittles.

Russia strutted in and cried, "I AM LADY GAGA! BECOME ONE WITH ME MY LITTLE MONSTERS OR I'LL UNLEASH BELARUS ON YOU."

"JUST TASTE THE EFFING RAINBOW!" Spain called, swooping down and beginning to throw them at Romano. Where he was getting them, the world may never know...

"ANGRY BIRDS!" Prussia yelled, throwing Gilbird at Russia. He grabbed another Gilbird out of thin air and threw it at Russia. The Gilbird clone hit Russia/Lady Gaga.

"NEVER!" he ran away from Spain.

Canada crawled over to where the Gilbird had went after hitting Russia, picked it up and crawled back under the table

"BECOME ONE WITH RUSSIA GAGA OR ELSE!" Belarus yelled with her army of squirrels at hand.

Spain chased Romano around, having the speed advantage thanks to the flying bull.

Prussia called his army of Gilbirds to attack.

Romano cursed the bull and summoned to him a giant flying tomato to fly on.

Canada held the original Gilbird to him, petting him and holding him close.

"ATTACK!" she called as her squirrels flew

Spain continued chasing Romano. "TASTE THE EFFING RAINBOW! TASTE IT! _TASTE __**IT!**_" He yelled so loud you could hear the underline, bold, and italic.

The Gilbird army flew towards the squirrels, attacking.

Romano kept flying away on his tomato. "Make me you basard!"

Canada continued to hold Gilbird to him, hiding under the table, rocking back and forth

When Romano said that, Spain managed to land a few skittles in his mouth. _**"**__TASTE__ THE RAINBOW!"_

Romano just spit the skittles out, and threw a randomly appearing tomato at Spain.

"Fusosososo! You tasted the rainbow!" Spain gloated, then flew over to Russia and started pelting him with skittles. "_TAAAAASTE THE RAAAAAAAINBOOOOOOOW!_"

Romano went off, drinking water and eating tomatoes, trying to get the rainbow taste out of his mouth.

France suddenly came falling out of the sky. "I will 'become one' with all of you, non?"

America rode in on his majestic giraffe and slid off, eating his daily dose of Pop Tarts." DUDES! IGGY MADE THIS THING THAT TASTED LIKE LEMON JUICY LIVER AND TOAD BURGERS. IT WAS DISGUSTING, BUT THEN- Get this you guys, I FOUND THIS LLAMA," He said gesturing toward the giraffe," AND HE GAVE ME SOME COCONUTS AND NOW I'M ALL BETTER."

Canada crawled out from under the table, craddling Gilbird. "That's a giraffe, you imbecile stupide d'un frere!" Canada softly yelled at America.

America didn't see Canada and looked down at the squirrel that had dug a small hole under his feet. It was storing jellybeans for the cold summer behind them," OHMIGOSH. YOU JUST TALKED. CAN YOU TALK KUZCO?!" America asked his "llama".

"Does anyone want to become one with Onii-chan?" France asked.

Spain flew over to America and pelted him with skittles. "_TAAAAAAAASTE THE RAAAAAAAAAINBOOOOOOOW!_" He was clearly high on skittles.

Canada caught a few skittles bouncing off of America and his giraffe. He wondered what was so weird about them and ate some.

America opened his mouth," IMA TASTING THE EFFING RAINBOW!" He shouted.

Italy skipped in, holding his little pink gremlin," I'll become one with you!" He tossed the little pink creature aside and ran up to hug France, not quite understanding what he meant.

'Poor Ita had no clue what was coming. =P' He thought. France grinned and swept Italy off his feet. "Young and innocent, just the way I like them." he purred.

Spain pelted a few more and then flew off somewhere. Suddenly a random T.V. appeared and on it was a news report on how it was raining skittles around the entire world. "There seems to be a Spaniard on a flying bull flooding the Earth with skittles." The news reporter said before she got buried in skittles.

Canada continued eating the skittles off the floor

Romano saw the news report and growled. "That bastard filling the world with his skittles. Taste the damn redness!" he shouted throwing tomatoes, then going off to litter the world with tomatoes and outdo Spain.

America plopped down onto the pumpkin shaped couch, munching on some steroid filled chips,"...Dem damn Spaniards, spreading their colorful little pellets everywhere..."

Italy giggled in excitement," Yay! We're going to the carnival!"

"No... We're going to the bedroom to have a little fun..." France breathed, and carried Veneziano bridal style to a bedroom, where I will not write explicit details.

Spain kept raining skittles everywhere, yelling "_TAAAAAAAAAASTE THE__**RAAAAAAINBOOOOOWWWW!**_"

Canada kept eating the skittles off the floor.

Romano kept throwing tomatoes yelling at people to taste the red and not the effin' rainbow

America fled up into the sky and began to paint the sky in rainbows," NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NUA!" He sang.

Nyan Cat came and helped America while Spain painted the Earth in a rainbow of skittles that was dotted red in some places thanks to Romano's 'taste the red, not the rainbow' act.

Canada had cleaned the room of skittles and ran around in hyper circles.

"I AM MOTHEER EFFING LADY GAGA! BECOME ONE WTITH ME NOW YOU ASSHOLES OR ELSE I'LL GIVE YOU A N OPEN LEGS POLICY!"

"MY SQUIRRELS WILL CLAIM YOUR NUTS!"

"NOBODY SHALL MAKE ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA BECOME ONE WITH ANYBODY! GILBIRDS, ATTACK!" Prussia yelled, motioning for the Gilbirds to attack. They did, of course.

all the Gilbirds except the one Canada was still holding.

"CHARGE!" BELARUS CRIED WHILE RANDOMLY USING CAPPS ABUSE.

The Gilbirds (excepting the one Canada was holding) all flew over to the Belarussian squirrels and started attacking.


End file.
